Goodbye, Baby
by Dysis Nyx
Summary: read and review Marguerite has been kidnapped by the druids. Worst of all, Zan has come to the plateau and is in alliance with them. In order to protect the others Marguerite tries to keep them away. While, Roxton is fighting to retrieve her.


PenName: Dysis Nyx

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from "Lost World" on TNT. I do think trhe guy playing Roxton is very nice looking, buut not up my alley just yet. I will stick with Colin Farrel and Jared Leto thank you! Oh, and Heath Ledger.

Challenger was out looking for some insects with Marguerite and Roxton following behind him. They kept exchanging looks behind Challenger. Challenger was ranting on about how the beetle is the most fascinating bug alive.

Roxton stopped and warned, "George,...be quiet for a second."

Challenger immediately answered back "I know that the beetle may not be that interesting to you, but-"

Roxton put his hand over Challenger's mouth and whispered "No, I hear something out there."

Marguerite worrying for her life stepped up close to Roxton and said disdainfully, "I would loove to learn more about this scintillating subject, but I am afraid we don't have the time to talk about it."

As they started to walk off Roxton laughed, "Why Marguerite, I would have to say you were afraid back there, may I ask why?"

Marguerite smiled sarcastically "Oh just the usual fearing for my life thing."

Roxton whispered in her ear laughing seductively, "Y'know, my dear, you have nothing to fear when I'm around."

He pulled away smiling. Marguerite sarcastically walked past him saying "Oh yes, that makes me feel so much better."

After saying that, arrows started to fly at them. One hit Roxton in the arm, close to his shoulder. Marguerite cried out "ROXTON!" as he fell to the ground in pain. She kneeled down by his side resting his head on her lap. He chuckled with his head resting on her lap "I'd almost think you cared. New emotion for you, eh?"

Marguerite smiling playfully with tears gathering in her eyes, "I do."

Challenger helped Roxton to his feet not realizing he was pushing Marguerite back. Roxton got to his feet leaning on Challenger. They all looked in the direction of the arrows and spotted their attackers.

They were a couple of druid warriors. The leader of them shouted "Save the priestess! Do not worry, Morgan we have come for you."

Roxton looked back behind Challenger at Marguerite and roared, "Marguerite! Run!" She looked at him and frantically said "I'm not leaving you and Challenger to die!"

Roxton limped out of Challenger's grip and grabbed her arms "Marguerite, if you don't go they'll capture you and I don't want to sentence someone else to death like-"

Marguerite pushed his arms down "No, Roxton, if I go with them then they won't hurt you. Now will you have yours and Challenger's deaths on my head?"

Marguerite walked to the druids and announced, "You have rescued me now leave my friends go."

Calling out as they left Roxton roared, "Marguerite, you don't have to do this! I will get you back."

Challenger held him back. Blood running down Challenger's arms. Marguerite looked behind and saw Roxton's face and held back her tears. She had never cried for anyone and wouldn't start now.

Challenger had to almost drag Roxton back to the treehouse. When they finally arrived back Veronica and Malone were surprised to see an unconscious Roxton, a struggling Challenger, and missing Marguerite.

They propped Roxton on one of the beds. Veronica started to clean and fix his wound. He woke up and pleaded, "Veronica, we have to go and get her. Marguerite needs us."

Smiling at his concern, Veronica assured, "We will, Roxton, but not until you have recovered a little more. If you said these druids were rescuing her, then they won't hurt her."

back at the druid's place

Marguerite paced back and forth in the room they had tossed her in. The priest that she had encountered once before entered the room with the same dress she had worn once before. He approached her and said, "Morgan, it is good to see you back safely with us. We have a surprise for you."

Marguerite added sarcastically, "Oh great, your letting me go back."

The priest chuckled "No, Morgan, we have finally found a proper suitor, so we can supply a proper successor to your good name and position as our high priestess."

Gulping, Marguerite asked carefully, "Suitor? By that you mean husband, as in fiancé', as in spouse, as in key to my HEART! I'm sorry I really must be going. It was a lovely stay!"

The priest said "Y'know, Morgan, it would be a shame to let down your suitor and take the life of that nice hunter friend of yours...now what was his name again..."

Marguerite gasped "Roxton? You wouldn't hurt Roxton? Look you seem like a reasonable man...then maybe we can work out a small deal of sorts." The priest walked to the door and showed in a man and it was Zan.

Smiling evilly, Zan greeted, "Hello, Ms. Smith, it is so nice to see you in one piece, but sadly still on the plateau. I can get you off y'know and how would you like to see that birth certificate of yours? Or even more to your liking...the lives of your friends!" Marguerite took a step back gasping.

Composing herself, she asked with a sarcastic smile, "What do I have to do? Just don't go back on your word. None of my friends are to get hurt and I get to see my birth certificate. Now...what do I have to do?"

The high druid priest explained, "Simply stay here and be yourself, Morgan. Oh, and marry Mr. Zan here. That is all we ask." his words finished with a graceful bow.

Marguerite sighed and nodded. She wasn't just doing it for her birth certificate, but for Roxton and the others. For the first time in her life she actually was choosing someone else's happiness and well-being over her own.

back in treehouse

Roxton was getting antsy. Two days had past since he last saw Marguerite. He never realized how much she meant till this moment. The others were in the other room talking. He remembered all the moments in the past he shared with her and then it hit him. He loved Marguerite.

He sat up and walked out to the others and with a certain passion in his eyes growled, "We're going after her now and not later! She could need us now. And I am not gonna give her up so easily to them."

The others agreed and they left with Roxton leading the way. Veronica was trying to keep up with him while tracking, but he just stormed up ahead. Malone commented to Challenger, "He's not even tracking them! How is he knowing where to go?"

Challenger laughed, "Roxton's not leading with the evidence on the ground. He's getting there with his heart...or his anger, either way there is no stopping him now. He's going to get back Marguerite even if it kills him. I have never seen two people so much in love and deny it. Those two may act like oil and water sometimes, but when alone together they are like hydrogen and oxygen."

They reached the cave and Roxton paused in front of it. The others caught up with him and congratulated him on his success on finding the cave. Although, Roxton wouldn't be happy until she was right there with him.

They walked inside the cave and spotted many druids standing around a table. Holding a knife above something, they brought it down and the object let out a high pitched scream. Roxton rushed towards them thinking it was Marguerite, but instead saw a dead chicken on the table. The druids held Roxton and the others. The high priest came up in front of Roxton and said, "Your looking for Morgan. She is out by the lake purifying herself for the ceremony. And we have good trust she won't run away this time."

Marguerite walked inside being led by two druid warriors. Behind her wearing that same red dress she had worn when trying to save these people. She saw Roxton and the others and kept the same face. No expressions crossing her face. She walked past them, not even looking at them.

She walked up to the high priest and said, "Release them or else. Just get them out of here. They have no business here."

The group looked at her hurt and were escorted out. When they reached about half way back to the treehouse they set up camp. All of them a little frustrated with their current attempt to save Marguerite.

They all sat around the fire talking about Marguerite's selfish and ungrateful behavior. Malone sneered, "Just like Marguerite! Sticking to the side she knows she'll be safer on. Good ol' Marguerite only thinking about herself."

Roxton had been quiet for the past few minutes just listening to them talk badly about her, but he finally said, "No...thats not her intent this time. She has something else planned. She is trying to save us from something. Any other time she does something this stupid its a little scheme of hers to get us out of a mess. Think about it, since when do druids have warriors? Something is going on. And just because Marguerite is being the bitch she normally is, doesn't necessarily mean that its a plot to save herself. We can't just abandon her now. I'm going back, but this time its going to be quietly."

The others smiled and agreed. It was Roxton's enthusiasm that changed their minds, not Marguerite.

to be continued


End file.
